pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Server
Pixel Gun Wiki Discord is a Discord server for the . It is also the place to chat about Pixel Gun 3D, or other non-related things, but it can also be used for chatting about wiki improvement. It was founded by Infinity//128. Note: This Discord server is not affiliated with Cubic.Games or Pixel Gun 3D. For the official Pixel Gun server, join it here. Joining # Register your account on Discord. It is recommended to download a client for the device you are on. It is mandatory to download the app on mobile. However, for desktop, it is not mandatory to do so, although doing so provides more functions. # Use this invite link to join the server, or you can alternatively click the "Connect" button on the Discord integrator found on the sidebar, then follow the instructions given. (Please turn JavaScript on in your browser settings as it is required for the integration to function.) Guidelines For starters, consider the wiki rules in full effect, so please read and follow them. ;In addition, these additional rules also apply all users : # As of May 28, 2019, these rules are strictly in effect, without any exceptions or excuses. # You should act like how you normally act in the wiki: constructive, helpful, etc. etc. This is a place for players to thrive and learn knowledge regarding the game, though fun and off-topic chat are allowed, too, on their respective channels. # Do not spam the chat. # No staff impersonations. Any users impersonating staff will be banned without warning. # No harassing other users, no exceptions. # Some mild swearing is allowed, but please do not use it very frequently and do not especially use them to harass a user. # Flame wars are not tolerated. # Racism/racist jokes are not tolerated. # No offensive LGBT+ remarks. # Do not ping abuse. # Raiding other servers is not tolerated. # If you're having an issue with another user, report them to a staff member. # Do not go off topic in a channel that is dedicated to a specific topic (For example, talking about politics in the support channels). # Listen to the staff. # Behave like how you would behave in the wiki. # Keep discussions around PG-13 material. (No overly sexual or explicit discussions). ;Rules for staff (the rules above included) # No abuse. Overly abusing your permissions will result in a demotion from staff. # Give a warning before muting or banning members, unless otherwise stated. # Listen to higher-up staff. # Do no use @everyone unless it's necessary. Use @here if you can. # Discord moderators are selected by wiki staff members. # Discuss with other staff before making important changes. # All rules apply to staff. No exceptions. # The staff has to be friendly and supportive. ;Punishment for breaking the rules # Spamming regular messages: warning # Flame wars, toxic commentary, or other troublesome arguments: warning # Spamming messages with swears (5 times or more within 30 seconds): warning # Racist jokes or slurs: warning # Sexual jokes: warning # LGBT+ insults: warning # Insulting another user: 6-hour mute and warning # Swearing to another user: 6-hour mute and warning # Insulting staff and other former controversial users, or falsely claiming that they are incompetent in order to insult them: 12-hour mute and warning # Harassment or bullying (insulting one user repetitively): mute until problem is solved # Spamming any of the above, or doing it multiple times: mute until problem is solved # Explicit memes or images: indefinite ban without warning # Extremely violent content: indefinite ban without warning # 3 warnings results in a mute until problem is solved # 5 warnings results in a ban # Encouraging these rules to be broken: investigation to the member, and the staff members decide upon a solution Finally, have fun! Channels Roles TBA Category:Pixel Gun 3D Wiki